The traditional television display screen is made of a piece of screen. Therefore, its size cannot be changed, it is not convenient for users to change the size of the screen and the radian of television according to the actual situations of using places to achieve a comfortable viewing effect. In addition, the television display screen is generally larger in size and is fragile item, therefore there are also inconvenient transportation problems.
In view of the above problems, the Chinese patent document CN203801017U discloses an LED TV which includes: an LED display screen comprising a plurality of LED display units, two adjacent LED display units of the plurality of LED display units are detachably connected, the LED display screen has two side edges arranged oppositely in a first direction and a top edge and a bottom edge arranged between the two side edges.
The LED TV disclosed by the above patent document has the following shortcomings in practical use: 1. in the patent document, the supporting structure for supporting the display screen can't adapt to the size changes of the display screen, when the display screens with different sizes are produced by increasing or decreasing the number of LED display modules, the vertical and horizontal mounting parts on the supporting structure has to be reordered correspondingly, and the base also needs to be reordered, thus the production cost increases; 2. the surface of the screen can only render a single plane, can't be changed after purchase, and can't be changed according to the actual situations of the using places, and the best viewing effect can't be achieved; 3. it is not convenient to implement function expansion on TV; 4. the connecting parts between the LED display units is fixed and not adjustable, and the manufacture and assembly of the LED display unit has error, it is not possible to reduce manufacture and assembly error to the extent which does not affect the splicing gap between high-density LED modules based on the existing equipment and assembly level, resulting in the gap between LED display units being too large or too small, which affects the viewing effect.